Let the Love Begin
by FarronCaelum
Summary: hihi...another fanfic. for Machina and Seven.    if you want to know the story then read it...hope you'll like it.  CHARACTERS: machinaXseven w/ slight Lightis and Pronille  promptoxvanille IDK what to call them.XDD so enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Seven, Sice, Deuce, Rem, Cinque and Cater - the school's volleyball players-were playing volleyball at Suzaku Gymnasium. This is where the volleyball game always takes place while for basketball is at Peristylium Gymnasium. The names of the two covered gymnasiums were originated from their school's name _Suzaku Peristylium_, at Rubrum.

Unfortunately, today is not the day for practices. Firstly, because it's not intramurals nor there's no competition held. And secondly, the principal ordered to close the gymnasium and not to allow any players to practice and any students to enter it today, especially that it's Friday, the students were on their P.E uniform. Well, it's just for today because there'll be a coming visitors from other schools and universities. And they'll going to hold the meeting at the two gymnasiums, especially at the Suzaku gymnasium.

As the fact that the principal already ordered to close the gym, our dear varsity players were still playing inside. They didn't know about the principal order because the student councils haven't spread the news yet at the whole school.

"Seven, the ball!" Cater said, calling her attention. And Seven almost missed it but luckily she hit it. Her hit is not that strong that Sice had passed it easily without even moving at her place. Then Cater spiked it, Rem dig it, Deuce blocked, making the ball go for Sice again who attacked it and the ball went to Seven's direction and she passed it, hitting harder, that the ball almost go for an out when Cinque had set it and Deuce spiked it, hitting Seven's face.

"Ugh!" Seven grunts as she fell on the floor. The girls gasped and approached her.

"Seven, I'm sorry." Deuce said, kneeling beside her. "A-are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's alright Deuce." She said sitting up with the help of Sice pulling her up.

"You're spacing up girl, is there a problem?" Sice said.

"Yeah…you're not like that." Cater continued. Seven lowered her head. "…I-I'm just worried."

"Worried?" Cinque asked. Seven turned at her friends and nodded. "Let's go guys." She stood up.

"What are you worried about?" Rem said, becoming worried too.

"N-Nothing…I just felt that something's bad gonna happen."

Sice snorted but she ignored her. Then she started to leave the gymnasium as the others followed. As they got out Rem and Cinque left to go to their class. "See you later guys." Followed by Cater and Deuce. Until Sice and Seven were the only one left in front of the gymnasium.

"Come on." Sice mused. But as they are going to return to their class, someone called.

"Hey!"

They turned to see who it is, and they saw that it's the student council president, Machina Kunagiri, approaching them. "Some students here told me that the good _varsity_ players were playing volleyball inside the gymnasium."

"Yeah…and so what if we are playing? Is there a rule now that playing inside the gymnasium is prohibited?" Sice said raising a brow.

"Yeah…" Seven agreed. "Is there? For all we know—"

Machina interrupted her. "Miss, haven't you heard that our dear principal ordered to close the gym for today. And haven't your coach-"

An alarmed voice cut him mid-sentences.

"Coach Vanille." Seven said, surprised to see their coach.

Panting, Vanille said. "…Machina…I'm sorry…I haven't told them about it yet. It's my fault."

"Oh…I understand Ms. Oerba." He bowed. "I think I'm going to leave now to check if others already know the news."

Vanille nodded. Then as Machina left, Seven mumbled. "I don't like him."

Sice scoffed. "Yeah…me too."

Vanille turned at the two girls. "Ladies, the gymnasiums were closed for today because there'll be a coming visitors from other school and university."

"Why? Are they the one who's paying the tuition fee, that they're so free to use it?"

Vanille sighed. "Sice…it's for the coming accreditation." Sice just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks coach…" Seven bowed. "So, we're going to class now."

Vanille eyes widened. "Oh you kids, you should have been there an hour ago! What are you going here outside? So go, go! Faster! Before the discipline saw you!"

"Yeah…" Then they ran away.

* * *

><p>"Sice, wait!" Seven said, panting.<p>

"Hurry, Seven. Kurasame might see us!" Sice didn't intended to make her voice loud. Seven hushed her.

"But I'm…I'm thirsty."

Sice groaned. "Seven!"

"Please… let's drink water first."

She sighed "…alright. But make it fast."

"Thanks…" then Sice dragged Seven along the corridor to the water fountain, anxious to the surroundings.

As they got there, Seven hurriedly drank water at the fountain.

When suddenly…

"STUDENTS!"

Sice gasped. Seven had just stopped drinking and slowly stood and turned to see that it's the discipline. Both girls bit their lips.

"What are you doing here at class hours? To my office!" Kurasame, then, went into his office. The girls are following behind.

* * *

><p>"I-I got thirsty, what's wrong with getting thirsty?" Seven said, her head a bit lowered. She's afraid to meet the discipline's sharp eyes, same with Sice.<p>

Kurasame scoffed. "…How long have you been studying here?"

"T-This is already my fourth year here, s-sir."

"I bet that you already know the rules well here at school and the rule that you both break is one of the _school_ rules. And that is: _You're not allowed to go out during class hours _especially, now, that the teachers were having their lectures in this time around."

"W-We're sorry sir…" Sice said. Her voice almost cracked.

"We're sorry…" Seven repeated in a more calm tone. "We're not going to do it again."

He nodded. "You're forgiven." Both girls sighed in relief. "Go back to class now."

"Yes sir." Seven said and they went out. Machina appeared in front of them as they got out. He blinked.

"What are you looking at?" Seven snapped.

He smiled. "Go to the student council's office after class."

"W-why?" Sice protested.

"If you want me to tell the discipline that you're playing volleyball at the gym at the _time of class hours_, then…" he shrugged. "It seems that you just got yourself from trouble."

Seven hissed, and dragged him away from Sice. "Sice, go to class now."

"But-"

"Sice…"

She just sighed and went to their class at the second floor.

As Sice left, Seven leaned closer at Machina and said to him in a low voice. "What are you talking about? The discipline just caught us, so you don't need to tell him that already."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah…" she leaned away. "Do you still need something?"

Machina nodded. "Just go to the student council's office. I still have a task for you."

"What?" then she suddenly remembered that she still have class from Ms. Farron. "Okay…I'm already late." She huffed and left.

"Hey, don't forget to-"

"Yeah…I know! Okay?" she said as she's running upstairs.

He just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 1…^^<strong>_

_**Hope you like it….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

'_What am I gonna do?' _ Sice thought to herself as she got upstairs, peeping in their classroom. And she saw their science teacher, Ms. Claire Farron.

Ms. Farron is not that terror of a teacher, but still, the students respected her. And Sice didn't know how to face her. She huffed. "…whatever." Then she knocked gently three times at the door, entering slowly, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"So, like what—Sice, where have you been?" Claire said, glancing at her watch then to the wall clock.

"Ma'am-" she bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late." Her heart's beating so loud. _'Please don't kick me out, ma'am…ugh…Seven what's taking you so long?'_

"Why are you-" Claire's been interrupted as Seven appeared, bumping at Sice. Seven lowered her head. "We're sorry were late…"

"Where have-." Claire looked at her watch, again. "Okay, we're running out of time. Just take your seats."

"Thank you ma'am." Then the girls went to their seats. As Seven sat down, she sighed. Feeling pissed at Machina. "What does he want?" she muttered.

* * *

><p>After class, Sice immediately approached Seven. "Sev, what does Mr. President wants?"<p>

Seven is currently fixing her things then she stood up. She shrugs "…I don't know." She turned at Sice. "You can go now, I'll just follow."

"Where are you going?"

"At the student council… So, just tell them for me."

"What? You really listened to him?"

"Yeah…he's the president, so I have to go." She walked away.

"Seven!" but Seven didn't turn. So she just sighed in defeat and went at their spot, at the student lounge.

* * *

><p>Seven knocked three times before she entered. There she saw Machina at his desk, fixing some papers.<p>

"What did you called me for?" she said, crossing her arms.

Machina looked up at her. "Just you?" he said, brows furrowing.

"Yeah…" she said, confused.

"Where are the others?"

"_The _others?"

"Your teammates, where are they?"

"Oh." She blinked. "I thought—_huff_—I'm already here, what do you want?"

He took a deep breath before he answered. "You're going to clean the gymnasium."

"Just me?"

"Yeah…you didn't bring your friends with you, so…" he shrugs.

* * *

><p>As Sice got there, Cater, Rem, Cinque and Deuce were already there. Cater was the first one who noticed her coming. "Sice!" she said, waving her hand.<p>

Sice smiled and ran towards them. "Seven went to the student council's office."

The girls' eyes widened. "Why?" They said in unison. Sice just shrugged. "She didn't say."

"Is it because of playing volleyball in the gymnasium?" Cinque said.

"Our coach already told him that we didn't know about it." Rem said, and remembered Seven's words when she said that she's feeling something bad is going to happen. _'Hmm…how did she knew it?'_

Sice scoffed. "Yeah…let's better go see what it is about."

"Yeah!" Deuce said punching her arms in the air.

* * *

><p>She winced as she saw how big the place she's going to polish with a floor buffer.<p>

Machina is leaning against the border on the gymnasium's entrance. "Faster, work!"

"Are you kidding me? You're letting the girl clean this whole gymnasium with this heavy thing?" she snapped.

"It's called a floor buffer." He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Whatever…"

"You used this gym… so you must be the one to clean it."

"What about the jan-"

"Janitors?" he huffed. "They already cleaned this even before you _used _it. Have a shame for yourself, at least."

Seven opened her mouth to say something. She can't believe this guy. But he's right, so she just huffed and started pulling the two handlebars, making her to gasp as it moved. "I-I don't know how to use this."

Machina sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't act like that, as if you know how to use this thing too."

"Yeah…It's just easy."

"Show me." She said smugly. He smirked and approached her. Seven gave him a way. Then Machina took a deep breath before he pulled the handlebars. Then it moved to life, and he's polishing the floor so easily.

Then an idea came to Seven. "Oh, you're so good at it. You should keep it up, I'm going now." Then she ran away. Machina was caught-off guarded, so he left the floor buffer and ran after her.

* * *

><p>The girls went to the school council's office just to find a black-haired girl with glasses named, Queen. She's the vice-president of the student council.<p>

"Err…where's Seven?" Sice asked.

"Seven?" Queen said, confused.

"How about the president, where is he?" she continued, ignoring her question. The others were outside; they didn't plan to come in with Sice.

"Hmm…Eight, have you seen Machina?"

"No. Maybe he's just around." Eight said. He is the secretary in the student council.

"Oh. Thank you." Queen just nodded. Then Sice went out. "They're not here."

"Huh? Where are we going to find them?" Cater said. Sice shrugged. Cinque looked at her watch and it's already 5:45 p.m. "Maybe she's already home. It's getting dark already."

Sice face saddened. "There's no way she's gonna leave me. You may go home now, guys."

"Are you sure?" Cater said. Sice just nodded.

"Okay. Bye." Cinque said.

"See you tomorrow. Bye." Rem said. Then the others said their goodbyes too.

Sice then were the only one left. Then she started to look for her best friend.

* * *

><p>Seven still ended up cleaning the gymnasium. But she already knows how to use the heavy floor buffer, because Machina has assisted her.<p>

"Faster! It's getting dark already." Machina said, starting to feel impatient watching her handling the floor buffer uncomfortably, making her to work slowly.

"If you want to go home, and then go! I didn't told you to wait for me!" then she continued polishing the floor. "How annoying." She muttered.

Machina sighed and he left her. Seven scoffed as he really left her. She groaned in annoyance and just continued to her work. And she saw that she hasn't been on the half of the gym. And it's dark already. She glanced at her watch just to see that it's already 6:30 p.m. She felt like stopping, _No. I won't stop. I'll finish this!'_

* * *

><p>"Before, when I first step into this school, I love on how large this campus was, but now...I'm starting to hate it. I don't even know where to start looking for Seven." Sice muttered, when she spotted her professors in math and science subject.<p>

"If you want, let's have some coffee." She heard Mr. Caelum said to Ms. Farron. She hurriedly hid behind the tree. _'This is one hell of a gossip'_… she thought, smiling evilly to herself.

Noctis and Claire have been teased by the students since they first step to teach into this campus, knowing that they are one of the youngest-single teachers aside from the two coaches namely, Prompto and Vanille; and they just look so adorable together.

"Err…sure." Claire said. Then Noctis smiled.

"Our prof. seems to be getting together well now, at last." She said in a low voice, that she can only hear, and that's the time she took them picture from her cell phone, Mr. Caelum smiling beautifully at Ms. Farron. "Perfect."

Then as they were about to go, that's when Sice showed herself to them. "Good evening, ma'am, sir." She bowed her head. And as she raised up to look for their expression, she smiled creepily at them and she turned her back at them. The two teachers were caught-off guarded. But they faked it with a smile. Noctis' smile looks natural, while Claire's smile is like an uneasy one.

Claire can't believe Sice on how she smiled at them. _'Have she heard it?'_

Sice then wants to see her best friend so badly to break the news with her.

* * *

><p>Machina is about to enter the student council's office, when he remembered the poor girl that he left in the gymnasium alone, handling a heavy floor buffer. <em>'What kind of guy are you? And you're calling yourself a gentleman?'<em> Hi s conscience swept over him. But he still went in the office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 2. ^^<strong>_

_**What do you think will happen? Will Machina come back for Seven? And will Sice just give up on searching for her best friend? And what will happen to the whole school if they knew that they're favorite teachers were dating? Err…I mean, having a coffee together?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Hmp…that guy will pay. Let's just see after I finish this." She huffed. "It's better if Ace was still the student council president. He's sure is more fair than him. And more understanding." She muttered while polishing. She felt so irritated with Machina.

"By the way, I never thought that floor polishing is quite fun, eh." She grunted as she realized that she's talking to herself. "I feel like crazy." Then she just shrugs and continued to work quietly.

Then after a few minutes, she found herself already polishing the half of the gymnasium when suddenly the lights went off. Seven gasped and stopped from what she's doing. Then as she realized what happened, she felt _terribly _afraid. She's been so afraid of the dark since she was a kid.

"H-hello?" she tried to call and waited for someone to answer or someone to snicker, expecting that there's only someone who's just playing with her to frighten her. It is better at least she's not alone. But as no one answered, she continued. "Is anyone there?" she crouched down on the floor, not moving. And her voice is shaking. She tried to wait for more minutes before she decided that she's alone. Then after a couple of minutes, she realized that she's really alone. She started crying.

'_Damn him for leaving me here, and for not informing the janitors that there's still someone inside.'_

* * *

><p>As he got his things, he decided to come back for Seven. He really felt guilty for leaving her alone. What if when she's going home, someone raped her, and then it'll become his responsibility. Besides, he's the one who asked her to clean it.<p>

Then he suddenly wondered if she's already finished. '_That's impossible. I bet she's just on the half of the gymnasium.' _He thought amusedly. Then he looked at his watch it's 6:45 pm already. "Ugh, she's taking too long, huh." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Noctis lead Claire to his car, opening the door for her.<p>

"Thanks." She said. Noctis just nodded. Then as he got in, Claire spoke.

"Why'd you left me?"

He was caught off-guarded at the question. He didn't know what to answer. As she noticed that he's not going to answer, she sighed and crossed her arms. "…Well, never mind." She looked out the window. Noctis started to drive then.

As they hit the road, he decided to speak now. "I-I don't know why I left you. I'm just confused at that time." Claire didn't move, waiting for him to continue. It still hurts her.

"I'm sorry…" he continued, sighing. She turned at him and nodded. "So that's the reason why you replaced me to Stella. You're surer to her."

"No it's not-I'm really sorry… You just don't know how I regretted it." He stopped the car and turned at her. "R-Really…?" She felt touched. She slowly turned at him too. And she realized that she still love him. Her love didn't change. But yeah, she got mad at him for leaving her but it instantly vanished as he apologized and admitted that he regretted leaving her. She became thankful that her pride didn't win. "Yes…please forgive me." He said, his eyes pleading. And she finds it cute that she can't help but to smile.

He felt confused as she suddenly smiled. He slightly smiled too. "W-What does that mean...? A-am I forgiven?"

She nodded. And his smile became wider and he embraced her.

* * *

><p>As Machina reached the gymnasium he felt kind of surprised to find that the lights are already off. "Is she finished already?"<p>

Then he went to check if she already had done her job. So he went in and searched for the switch. Then as he touched it, he clicked it; the lights went on and saw Seven crouched on the floor. "Seven!" he ran towards her and as she looked up at him, he saw that she's crying.

"M-Machina…" she said as she looked up at him. Her voice shaking. "This is your fault! You turn off the lights didn't you?"

"I didn't. W-what happened? Why are the lights off?"

"I-I don't know."

"Why are you crying? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"So what?"

Machina chuckled. Seven frowned. "Hey!" she pushed him. "Maybe you're really the one who turned the lights off."

"No!"

She scoffed. "Don't lie to me. And to tell you, it's not funny." She stood up and dusted off her dress.

"I'm not lying. I really didn't turn off the lights."

She just ignored him and took her bag and carried it. As he saw it, he called her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home." As he was about to protest she interrupted him. "…I've had enough!" then she left the gymnasium. Machina just sighed and turned at the floor buffer.

* * *

><p>Sice decided to rest and sat at the bench under a tree. "Why hadn't I thought of sitting here earlier?" She face palmed. They're always passing this tree whenever they go home. "What if she already got home?" then she face palmed again. "The Suzaku gymnasium… why haven't I thought of it."<p>

She was about to stand to go there when she already saw Seven. "Seven!"

Seven turned and eyes slightly widened in surprise to see her best friend. "Sice, why are you still here?" she approached her.

"I waited for you." She sighed in relief. "I thought you already went home. Where've you been?"

"I've been at the Suzaku gym."

Sice snapped her fingers. "…As I expected."

"So, come on. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Machina wiped his sweat on his forehead. He exhaled. "…At last I'm finish."<p>

He continued Seven's job as she left. He couldn't blame her. But he wondered who switched the light off and why hadn't she noticed the person who turned it off.

* * *

><p>While the girls are walking home Sice told Seven about what she learned from their two teachers.<p>

"Do you know that Mr. Caelum and Ms. Farron are dating?"

Seven can't believe it. "Really…?"

"Yeah, and I have some proof…" she took off her phone and showed her the picture of their two professors. Seven can't believe it. "You're a genius, Sice." She smiled.

"Of course…!" Sice grinned then they went home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 3. ^^<strong>_

_**Sorry if it's short and I'm sorry for a bit late update. :)**_


End file.
